Cherry Bomb
by The Daft Hatter
Summary: I am Evander Glassow and I present to you my story of going from a basement computer in Boston to being thrust into a world unlike any other, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where I have to interact humans on a physical level. With social anxiety is there room for me at the school? Why do you want to be my friends? Leave me alone! Wait I'm sorry I don't want to be alone...
1. Chapter 1 We Are What We Are

Cherry Bomb

Chapter 1:

We Are What We Are

 _"Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_

 _Old folks say, ya poor little fool_

 _Down the street I'm the girl next door_

 _I'm the fox you've been waiting for~"_

Here I was going to Sfit big day very exciting. Oh right I guess I should introduce myself… Evander Glasow at your service I guess if you need to hack a computer or build one. I came to San Fransokyo all the way from Boston on a full scholarship after I almost got arrested by the secret service for hacking into the white house. Long story there maybe some other time… But I have to first present my technology at the introductory student fair then if the judges like me I get in. Oh boy! If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm. My plans to be here early were dashed when my flight got delayed when switching in Texas. I left my house at about eleven last night my flight left at 12:30am. I touched down in Texas at about 4:30am. Ultimately I landed finally after 1:00pm in San Fransokyo.

 _-A five hour delay in Texas! Of all the places it had to be Texas! Yes please forcefully offer the girl with social anxiety 'help' finding the bathroom. Human interaction was hard for me yes but that didn't mean talk slow to me. But then again she was trying to do her job… Maybe she had a rough day and I made it worse? What if I got her fired? Let's not think about that lets just focus on the now.-_ I thought to myself walking into the administration building. I tugged my heavy suitcase behind me as I approached the secretary's desk who was turned away from me typing on her computer. Flipping down the eye piece for my headset I searched through possible introductions.

 _"Hello? Too basic. Excuse me? She looks real busy maybe I just hope I don't come off sounding rude... Maybe I could ring this desk bell and get her attention? What if there was a little kid in here earlier who wouldn't stop ringing it and it pissed her off? Why does basic human interaction have to be so hard?"_ Before I could continue my analysis of the room a boy walked in interrupting my thought stream. He walked right up next to me ringing the bell, the secretary then spun around in her chair wheeling over to the counter.

"Oh hello Tadashi it's so good to see you again to what do I owe this visit?" Despite her chiseled, and wrinkled face she was smiling rather genuine. It felt off for her character, I had to take note of that for later. After my headset recorded the note it made a 'blip' noise. The two didn't even notice me.

"I was hoping I could grab those signs directing people to the bathroom for the student showcase today Professor Krei said you printed some up." My headset was already scanning him from head to toe before he even got to speak, it made notes of his height, his outfit choice, even the detailed features on his face. On my compatibility program he was already at a solid 7 not bad for a first scan. It was still as if I was invisible.

"Of course, of course, here you go and I also have this roll of painter's tape so you won't damage the walls when hanging them." She handed him a roll of blue painter's tape, a stack of papers, and some craft store paper arrows. Her smile only grew after he gave her a thanks before he turned away leaving the office not before he waved to me. I made note of that adding .03 points to my compatibility program. Going back to her computer she resumed typing without skipping a beat again ignoring me. Well shit she is getting logged on the 'bad human' list. I hope she's happy ignoring me like that. I turned around leaving the administration building to a crowd of people making there way to a humongous gymnasium like building. Scanning the crowd I made note they all had a hive mentality to go into the gym building. As they say when in Rome do as the Romans do so I followed the crowd up the stairs almost shrieking every time my bag clanked against the steps. Fragile equipment I don't need breaking before my presentation today. Entering the building I saw science projects as far as the eye could see, everything from advanced robotics to a simple baking soda volcano. I had to stop and hold my head in pain as my headset was overloading. The sheer amount of people in combination with the amount of cellphone usage going on was going to fry the circuits in my headset. As I stood off on the side of one of the entryways I was approached by someone, with my headset flipped up I didn't get a notice they were coming toward me. The voice was just loud enough for me to hear over all the noise and enough to make me jump in my skin.

"Hey are you alright? You look like you're in pain." Turning around I came face to face with a boy just about my height, he had black hair and a grey zip up hoodie. Without my headset I couldn't make note of this conversation.

"… uh yeah too much noise… uh gives me… well puts me… ehh… I mean there is a lot of interference for my headset." I laughed sheepishly, human interaction is definitely not my strong suit. The boy looked rather confused and I didn't blame him I was muttering gibberish for Odin's sake. The fire building in this situation was quelled immediately when the loudspeaker dinged.

 _"Evander Glasow please proceed to the presenter's stage. Evander Glasow to the presenter's stage."_ The person called out over the intercom. I felt the urge to crap my pants and I wish I didn't have to leave my cat back in Boston. I could really use my animal companion to calm me right now. Trying to hide the fact I was scared out of my mind I turned back to the boy.

"Sorry…up next must go. Nice to uh… meet you?" I waved him off before grabbing my bag fighting the hordes of people blocking my path. My attempts to say excuse me went unnoticed before the voice came back over the intercom.

 _"Would Evander Glasow please proceed to the presenter's stage? Evander Glasow to the presenter's stage."_ I started to panic my claustrophobia was getting to me on top of my worry about getting to the stage on time. I was about ready to do an external synaptic net dive when some people skirted by making a clear exit path for me to get to the stage. Almost toppling to the floor in an awkward run I landed at the feet of a man in a nice suit and dress shoes. My eyes traveled upward to see a shocked face looking down at me before stretching an arm out to help me up. I awkwardly took his hand as he helped me off the floor.

"Th-thanks oh and uhm I'm here to uh… give my presentation. I'm Evander." The awkwardness dripped off my words like ice cream melting off a cone on a hot day. I was embarrassed to say the least. The man in front of me turned nodding to a woman sitting at a table with some papers in front of her before motioning me to follow him up to the stage. The closer we got to the stage the lower my stomach dropped. If it were a physical thing I'd be tripping over it like shoelaces. Which is why I never wear any. Walking up the small stairs I looked out to see the sheer size of the audience my heart was racing at how nervous I felt. The man walked over to a microphone on the stage proceeding to tap it a few times.

"Attention everyone I would like you all to give a warm Sfit welcome to our next presenter. Coming all the way here from Boston it's Evander Glasow presenting her idea for a more connected world!" My stomach was now trailing behind me it was so low. The applause from the crowd was so loud in combination with the intense energy in the room that made me want to go curl up in my hotel room and hope this day would end. But as they say the show must go on. Taking a deep breath I walked out on to the stage setting my bag down unzipping it pulling out my computer and my large external hard drive. Plugging the computer into the power strip I set it down on the table both provided for me. After it's usual five second boot up screen I typed in the password feeling all eyes boring down on me. I felt sweaty, very sweaty. It was a cough that made me turn around to look at the audience. My jaw dropped there were so many people there! I nervously shuffled over to the microphone lowering the stand to my height pulling out my notecards.

"…Uh hey my name is Evander Glasow and I'm going to… present to the very large crowd in front of me… my uh… project that I spent… six years developing…," I then heard the ping in my headset to let me know my computer was ready, "Ok before I uh… give my presentation… I'm going to have to ask a small favor… if you have a cellphone can you pretty please turn it off for like… I don't know… ten minutes maybe? It'll interfere with my equipment thank you for your cooperation," I heard the groans come from the audience as I shuffled through my notecards, "Ok so my name is… we covered that…" I was probably physically shaking in my boots before I looked down to see the two boys from earlier, the taller one I believe was Tadashi did a deep breath motion, following his example I dropped my notecards and they scattered all over the stage. I wanted to cry. People started walking away and the man in the suit looked disappointed. I looked down remembering what my dad said to me before I boarded my plane. I took another deep breath flipping my headset down as the built in projector in my laptop fired up showing my view of the whole room. "…Welcome to life manager. The device that is better than your smart phone, the device that isn't just a part of your life it is your life!" Blinking my left eye I brought up the menu screen.

"Isn't this just a cheap google glass rip off?" All the confidence I just had left my body with what was left of my stomach. Taking another deep breath I closed the menu using my headset to scan the crowd to see the heckler. It was a man with his small son on his shoulders. The possible options menu appeared the more vulgar options were blurred out. I went with the most obvious choice to tell him what was wrong with him. The audience look shocked at the projector screen.

"But sir how much does google glass cost? Would google glass tell you how to deal with a heckler? I should tell you that your fly is down and your right shoelace is untied. Your son is also urinating on your neck," Some people stepped to the side giving a me a better view of the man who was walking away to the bathroom with a crying child and pee streaming down his back, "Life manager is the device to help you better yourself. Most people would often ask you to change yourself Life Manager just improves on what's already there to make a better you. How it does this you ask?" I blinked my left eye again pulling up my slides the one displayed was a 3-D rendition of the microchip in my headset.

"The microchip scans your brain waves whenever you make a thought it then scans the whole internet in less than a second to come up with potential options for every situation you encounter. It can record and makes notes of things in your every day life that the device thinks you may forget. Lost keys or wallet? Located in seconds. It can take pictures of whatever you're looking at any time like so," I took a picture of the audience, "When meeting new people the device scans the person searching the internet trying to find a better way to say hello or how are you. It also runs them through the compatibility program to tell you chances of friendship or for a relationship." I picked a random person in the audience and scanned them, "As you can see that guy rings in with 4% for a relationship but a 6% for friendship. The program's max percentage is 10% by the way I like working with small numbers." The screen changed to the street I was looking at when I approached the school.

"Waiting for trains and busses is a breeze as the device scans the bus stop and the road to tell you when the vehicle is coming. Life manager also gives turn by turn directions to any location you can think of and gives you the shortest path possible. The device can help you hide in dangerous situations in case of natural disasters or even if someone is chasing you. It can also alert local authorities if needed. The life manager learns both with and from you the longer you wear it. If you ever thought you couldn't make a better you then give the Life Manager a try." I took a bow not looking at the audience dreading the oncoming boos and rude comments. The stunned silence was enough to make me cry but when I looked up the slow quiet silence evolved in roars and cheers. All of this was because of my dad.

 _"I love you and I've never been more proud of you. Now go show those fancy San Fransokyo nerds who can build a computer!"_


	2. Chapter 2 In The Bottom Half

Chapter 2:

In The Bottom Half of The Hourglass

"Stone age love and strange sounds too

Come on baby let me get to you

Bad nights cause'n teenage blues

Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose"

I woke up in my hotel room not realizing I came back here after the presentation. Opening my eyes I looked around the room hearing the phone ringing not even getting the chance to piece together what happen after I put my computer away when I was still in the exhibition hall. Reaching over in my surprised exhausted state I picked up the phone knocking over the bottle of Xanax I left open on the nightstand.

"He-he-hello?" I mumbled into the phone groggily sitting up still in bed not even bothering to put on D.E.S.T.E. The name of my artificial intelligence tech.

"This is the front desk you have a gentleman here named Alistair Krei from the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology who wishes to speak with you should I send him up?" In my drowsy stupor I could barely make out the words other than 'Alistair Krei' 'Institute of Technology' and 'here'. Jumping up out of bed I could barely even process what I was wearing or even how messy my hair was.

"I'll be right down." Was all I could get before I raced out the door and down the stairs forgetting the elevator even existed. Finally stopping my frantic descent into madness reaching the lobby I casually brushed off said madness approaching the front desk. Look over the area there was the SFIT headmaster Professor Krei standing at the desk chatting with the manager in charge of checking the guests in.

"There you are Evander you left the exhibition hall before I had the chance to talk to you." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I had to call my dad and tell him how the presentation went and I forgot my cell phone in my hotel room and I fell asleep on the bed after I took an Xanax.

"Oh sorry I had to call my dad and I fell asleep." I laughed sheepishly feeling utterly embarrassed before Krei handed me an envelope.

"Your presentation was flawless to say the least. With some work your invention could be greater than Google glass." My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to say.

"Wait does this mean you're…?"

"You were the highlight of the exhibition my email blew up in the span of the four hours since your presentation. People are begging me to buy your tech. You will be welcomed to SFIT with open arms and a full scholarship hope you're feeling wide awake on Monday. Someone from the welcoming committee will be showing you around the school and to your dorm room," Krei smiled before his phone went off, "I've got to take this I will see you Monday Evander. Have a great weekend." Due to my social anxieties I stayed in the hotel room for the weekend but managed to send my dad an email about getting into SFIT since he had to sign a paper. Monday morning I approached the school growing more and more nervous with each step.

"I hope this welcoming committee doesn't hound me for information. The last thing I need is an Xanax induced nap on my first day of school. I just want to get through this day with little to no problems." I took a deep breath as I walked into the campus now bustling with students instead of onlookers and science enthusiasts. Trying to stay calm was a bit of an understatement and much like my presentation on Saturday I probably was shaking as I walked around the campus. Flipping down my headset I felt a slight confidence boost as I approached the administration building. The screen on my headset lit up with a few bodies in green to let me know they aren't hostile.

"Ok so far so good no one spoke to me yet. Hopefully I can get through this and get to my new dorm room asap…" My thoughts were interrupted when I opened the door to see two boys stood in the lobby of the building. The pair looked over at me waving before walking over helping me get my bags through the door. The one on the left had broad shoulders, dark skin, and well managed dreads over a green sweater with jeans. The one the right? Oh hi Tadashi.

"Hey you must be Evander Glasow I'm Tadashi Hamada." Tadashi greeted having no clue I knew his name already. I wanted to laugh but bit my tongue.

"And you can just call me Wasabi, everyone calls me that since Fred gave me that nickname. You get wasabi on your shirt one time." He laughed a little at the end. Awkwardly I shook their hands feeling very uncomfortable.

"So we will be showing you around the campus if you have any questions feel free to ask. Since you have your suitcases with you lets show you the dorm rooms first." Tadashi killed the awkwardness immediately leading the way out of the administration building doing a kindness and taking one of my bags. Looking around with my headset down I began to take notes on everything I could see. The amount of people waving at us seemed to grow as we got closer to the dorms.

Ask why the pair are so popular. Ask about the school's history. Ask something for Odin's sake you want friends don't you?- D.E.S.T.E. flashed up on the headset screen. Sometimes I wish I didn't pour my hopes and dreams into my artificial intelligence program. He keeps trying to push them on me at all hours of the day. It also doesn't help I made him a pinch too cynical.

"So…" I trailed off not feeling very confident with asking anything.

"Curious about the school?" Wasabi quipped as we walked toward the dorms I just shook my head no.

"Let me go get your room key, I'll be right back." Tadashi smiled walking over to the service desk talking with the woman sitting there. The lobby was filled with students moving about with all kinds of furniture and stuff, I hope they leave us alone.

"So you're from Boston right? Was hard to come all the way out here from the east coast?" Wasabi questioned trying to kill the awkward silence that was building. Looking at my headset I almost didn't hear him as I was analyzing the room and whatever Tadashi was saying to the girl at the desk. D.E.S.T.E. flashed an arrow pointing to Wasabi.

"Oh uh…yeah kind of I guess. I mean I've only been here since Saturday so I won't know till later I guess." I only could awkwardly smile as I failed at my answers.

"If you're from Boston what made you want to come to SFIT? What about MIT or the Ben Franklin Institute?" Oh I am being hounded for information like I didn't want.

"My dad helped me fill out my applications but MIT didn't get back to us in time because there was a mail mix up. The Ben Franklin institute said they wouldn't give me financial aid because my dad makes too much money. But they were looking at my mom's info and we haven't lived with her for years." I replied rather robotically reading off of my headset as it pinged that Tadashi was walking toward us. Smiling he handed me a plastic card that had my name on it and a barcode on the back.

"This is your keycard to get into the various buildings around the school. Although lounge spaces are open to everyone dorms, the cafeteria, and the garage are for students only. So if you want dorm guests then you need to let the dorm advisor know. So let's go check out your dorm. You're on…" He looked at a piece of paper in his hands, "The third floor, in room B366."

"Lucky you the dorm is a single, freshmen don't usually get singles." Wasabi chimed in as we approached the elevator. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hey what's up you claustrophobic?" Tadashi asked sounding genuinely concerned looking at me.

"Uh no… not specifically no it's more like I'm afraid of getting stuck. I got stuck in one as a kid and I haven't ridden in one since." My gut started to turn at the thought. The pair shrugged and smiled leading me to a staircase.

"There's always the stairs you ok with that?" Wasabi asked as we climbed up the stairs to the third floor. I nodded feeling guilty about us not taking the elevator. Once reaching the desired floor we entered into a hallway filled with students moving in and talking. The noise level was getting too loud for my tastes and if it got any louder I wouldn't be able to work. Not far down the hall we stopped at a door.

"So this is your room, to open the door all you have to do is scan your key card under the door knob. The light will turn green then you can open the door. Go ahead give it a try." Following his instructions I scanned the key card opening the door to reveal a room with sparse bedroom basics; a bed, a dresser, and a desk. Simple enough. Off on the left was a bathroom with a toilet and a shower, but no kitchen. Maybe I can ask about food and laundry.

"Ok so… what can I uh… do about food and stuff? Like laundry and where to eat?" I felt nervous asking hoping that it wasn't a stupid question.

"The dining hall is open from five am to midnight every day except it closes at nine on Sundays," Wasabi assured, "Don't worry though the food's not that bad just don't order a smoothie. The blender is always broken but they don't give refunds." D.E.S.T.E. blipped making note of the schedule and the smoothie thing. I had a gut feeling I shouldn't be asking why.

"And laundry?"

"Yeah there is a coin op laundry room downstairs so you better save your quarters. Also this is a coed dorm; Ironically I am also staying on campus here so if you need any help I'm on floor two." Wasabi mentioned smiling setting one of my bags down in the room.

"Ok now that your room is covered lets go check out the campus we still have classrooms, lecture halls, science labs, the auditorium, and the robotics lab." Tadashi was a real go getter and I admired that being so socially awkward can have its problems. Once we left the dorms I was dragged all around the campus to see classes, labs, and the like. After going back to the Admin building and picking my classes we walked over to a big glass building that looked like something out of an M.C. Escher painting.

"And the last stop on our tour is the robotics lab. It's called the robotics lab but it's open to all students who apply for a lab space provided you meet the requirements. Fortunately for you Professor Krei approved you for a space on the second floor with the computer lab students." Tadashi pointed out scanning his keycard to open the doors to the robotics lab.

"Maybe we will see you around here then?" Wasabi added bringing up the rear. There were a lot of other labs as we walked the halls to the stairs going up to the second floor because you know elevators and stuff. As with the dorms there were still quite a few students moving around the noise level however was a bit more tolerable. After a good few minutes playing crowded hall ballet we reached a door with my name taped on it.

"So this is my lab space? Does the door work the same as the dorms?" I asked hoping I had a separate key for the door.

"Yeah just scan your keycard and you're good." My heart stopped for a second; this was in no way secure. D.E.S.T.E. started making plans for a fingerprint scanner and retinal recognition.

"How is that even secure? Someone could steal my keycard and steal my stuff! I'll have to make some security upgrades someone could steal my keycard and just waltz in here taking everything…" I trailed off pulling out my tool ring I mean house keys using my tape measure making note of the size of the door. Using the keycard I opened the door forgetting about Tadashi and Wasabi as I took more measurements.

"Hey Evander? You in there?" I snapped back to reality looking at Wasabi waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I can get wrapped up easily in my own projects." He smiled before they motioned me to follow.

"We just wanted to introduce you to a few people." Following the two boys I had D.E.S.T.E. continue taking notes for lab security and arrangement when my headset started flashing red with danger. Looking up from the floor I narrowly avoided a head on collision with a wall; glancing at Wasabi and Tadashi they had big smiles as we walked by a small lab with the door open. Tadashi poked his head in.

"Hey Hiro I want you to meet a new student her name's Evander." The boy known as Hiro walked out to greet me.

"Oh hey it's you from the showcase. How is your head now?" I awkwardly shook his outstretched hand feeling put on the spot.

"Uh… better now I guess. It's nice to be formally introduced." D.E.S.T.E. scanned Hiro putting him at a five in my compatibility program for potential friendship.

"Likewise but I got some stuff to unpack I'll catch you later." We waved him off before going down a floor to a huge lab space.

"This is where most of the robotics students share their space, my space included. It can get a little loud in here some-" Wasabi abruptly stopped mid-sentence to hear shouting.

"HIT THE DECK!" Was all I heard before Tadashi and Wasabi pulled me to the floor only to have a large chunk of frozen metal fly by our heads. Peering up from the floor I saw a girl with pink glasses and a lab coat run past us. Climbing back up to my feet she ran by us again dragging the metal back into the lab wearing gloves.

"Honey Lemon what happened you know you aren't allowed to mix chemicals on the first day of school right?!" Tadashi asked in a panic looking at the carnage around the lab.

"Well someone bumped into me while I was pouring a new chemical mix on this nickel ore sphere and I poured too much. That was a heck of a chemical reaction though." The girl I could now identify as Honey Lemon explained grabbing a broom. What an exciting way to see my new school. After the frozen remains of metal were cleaned all eyes were on me.

"Uh hi…" I mumbled hoping to get back to my lab space soon.

"Oh my gosh! You're the one from the showcase!" Honey Lemon shouted running over shaking my hand vigorously.

"Wow there she is! The female Iron Man!" Another boy, this one with a green monster suit on, came up holding his fist out.

-Are you going to fist bump him or stand there?- I awkwardly made a weak attempt to fist bump him back.

"Everyone this is Evander from the showcase," with all eyes boring down on me I began to feel nervous in my new surroundings, "And Evander this Honey Lemon, Fred, and that's Go-go over there. " I tried to manage a smile and awkward wave. D.E.S.T.E. started beeping like crazy.

"Your headset is beeping does it need recharging?" Go-go walked over chewing some gum, "I have some batteries around here somewhere." Shaking my head I flipped my headset down to see the screen flashing red and an arrow pointing up. Looking up D.E.S.T.E. scanned the sprinklers in the room notifying me that they were malfunctioning.

"This was so impertinent you had to tell me because?" Not realizing I questioned my AI out loud everyone looked over at me. As if on cue people started shouting as smoke billowed out of a power strip that had a piece of frozen metal sticking out of it.

"Someone pull the fire alarm! Fire! Fire!" Standing there like a fish out of water I watched Go-go race over to pull the fire alarm only to hear no alarms.

"Great the alarms are broken where's the extinguisher!"

"There's no time!" Fleeing in terror everyone evacuated the building, Tadashi grabbed my arm pulling me out of the room. But I stopped in the door way looking up at the sprinklers using D.E.S.T.E. to scan them.

"D.E.S.T.E. hack into the sprinklers programing target the ones over the fire and turn them on long enough to extinguish the fire but don't damage the other work stations." I advised as everyone came back to watch as the selected sprinklers turned on putting the fire out.

"What's going on here why are you all out in the hall?" Headmaster Krei walked over with a concerned tone in his voice.

"That girl save us!" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd; I froze on the spot.

"Yeah she put out the fire!"

"She made the sprinklers work when the smoke started!"

"Evander's a hero! C'mon everyone Evander! Evander! Evander!" I began panicking with all these people rallying around me. Taking deep breaths I tried to calm myself. Tadashi made eye contact with me before grabbing my hand leading me away from the cheers. Having to use D.E.S.T.E. to guide me in my panicked state Tadashi brought us to his lab.

"Hey Eve you ok?" With my back against the door I struggled to look at him and failed to see D.E.S.T.E. behaving on his own. Sliding to the floor I felt myself hyperventilating unable to focus on anything. The feeling of being outside my body along with cold and clammy was all too familiar yet scary. Tadashi put his hands on my shoulders making me look at him.

"Evander look at me **we** are going to get through this **together**. Do it with me deep breaths ok?" On the verge of screaming I tried to follow him slowly taking deep breaths only to fall out of sync and hyperventilating again.

"Hello I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion I responded to your call of distress." Looking behind Tadashi there was a giant marshmallow robot towering over us.

"Baymax how did you activate? I had you turned off for repairs." Tadashi's voice sounded distant as if on the other side of the room.

"I was awoken when Deste called me over."

"Who's Deste? There's no one else here?"

"I am sorry creator Tadashi this patient needs my help. My scanners indicate you are having a severe anxiety attack. Let us try counting backwards from one thousand. I will count with you 999, 998, 997." Listening to the robot just felt like a chore as he sat on the floor with me and Tadashi.

"Ok… uh 997, 996, 9…96…996… oh god… uh… uh…" I started to panic again when I failed counting.

"It appears that task was too difficult let's try another one. Let us recite the alphabet. I will do it with you, A, B, C, D."

"E…e…f… oh god what comes after f?" I clenched my eyes tight repeating the hyperventilating unable to focus on anything again. I started to cry battling with my desire to scream as loud as possible with tears pouring down my face. Feeling even colder everything froze for a second as I glanced briefly at D.E.S.T.E. to see the screen read 'working on a solution hold on.'

"Can you tell me your name?" Baymax asked out of the blue. Why would he ask something so trivial in my time of need?

"My… m-my na-na-name is Ev-Evander Glasow."

"Good Evander can you tell me how old you are?"

"I can't remember!" I shouted as more tears spilled from my eyes.

"Hey, hey I know you can remember Eve do you want to go to the school infirmary?" Tadashi had me look at him again as I shook my head no continuing my crying.

"Why are you still here?" I asked after being handed a tissue from Baymax.

"Because we're not giving up on you. Come on let's try this again how old are you?" His smile was genuine so I could tell he had no malicious intent behind his words.

"I am… nine-ninet-teen."

"Ok great when's your birthday?"

"Uh…" I clenched my eyes shut trying to recall my own birthday, "Uh it's on May the fifth."

"You are doing a good job but my sensors indicate your body temperature is lower than the average for humans. Allow me to increase your body temperature." I took a deep breath after the robot hugged me feeling warmer. My body slowly stopped shaking.

"So how about you tell us about some music you like who is your favorite band?" The amount of concern in Tadashi's eyes was overwhelming to say the least.

"Wow uh ok I really like… the… the… the Gorillaz, and Daft Punk." Leaning back into the robot I continued to take deep breaths realizing my panic attack had begun to dissipate. Closing my eyes I grew drowsy calming down from the attack.

"Awesome ok Evander tell me your favorite color."

"It-its sea foam green."

"Good, my sensors indicate your body is no longer in danger. My sensors also indicate your body has reached normal temperature. If you are satisfied with your care I cannot deactivate until you tell me to do so." With my breathing finally steadied and my mind back in my body I realized I was snuggled against a warm robot and I was sitting on the floor with Tadashi.

"Hey Evander you doing alright now? I'll walk-" I cut him off with a hug.

"Thank you. Why did you help me though?" I mumbled getting up from the floor dusting myself off.

"You looked out of your element and you needed help I wasn't going to leave you there by yourself. I don't know what happens during a panic attack but I can imagine it's scary." I smiled a little I barely knew this guy and he was willing to help me.

"It is… oh and yes Baymax I am satisfied with my care. Tadashi I should go back to my dorm and destress. Thank you again for all your help both of you." I waved him off racing out of the building back to my dorm desperately craving the sounds of my own thoughts.


End file.
